


The fencefic 2 (Its sad now)

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Based on a True Story, Crack Taken Seriously, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, Sadstuck, Written on a Dare, a dare that was almost a year ago but i motherfuckin did it heres the fencefic 2, but a bit more effort but in this one than the original, references to fencefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Posted on the second anniversary of this wonderful disaster(https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851236).sans (Undertale™) doesnt find what he's expecting.





	The fencefic 2 (Its sad now)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sans/Fence (WARNING YAOI DONT LIKE DONT READ UWU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851236) by Anonymous. 

> Hey gabe are you happy

It had been two years since that fateful night of passion, and despite Undynes interuption, and consistent attempts to keep them apart, their illicit affair continued. They met up as often as they could manage, making love, but also engaging in long, thoughtful conversations about the universe, philosophy, life, and love. 

But this time, when sans (Undertale™) went to their usual spot, Fence~san wasn't there. It... couldn't be! Some fiend who didnt understand that Fence~san was more than a regular fence had removed him, leaving only a line of holes in his wake. Sans (Undertale™) didnt know a lot about fences quite nonsensical anatomy. For example, I have no idea what counts as one being and what counts as multiple. But he did know that uprooting a fence like that would lead to death within a couple minutes. He tried to reason that he could probably get him back! He might not have permanently dead yet! But there were dust in the holes. It had been a little while since this happened, and probably way more than the few minutes it would take to kill him. His one true love was dead. 

Sans (Undertale™) fell on his knees, staring vacantly at the empty lot. The house Fence~san had been around was seemingly getting demolished soon too. That didnt matter though. Nothing mattered anymore. This fucking story is basically pointless when there isn't a god damn fence to fuck. Really, demolishing company? You're gonna ruin the sequel to the universally beloved fence fic? This is criminal. 

The remaining yaoi boy (sans) considered fucking the holes where his boyfriend used to have been for a split second, but decided it would be too gruesome. Like drinking a dead lovers blood, except the lover in question is a uprooted fence. He couldn't keep himself from laying on top of the one closest to their first time, wanting to feel a bit of Fence~sans closeness once again. Those long, cold pillars, and the wonderful chain links in between were awe inspiring, and now, they were merely parts. Maybe to be transported and placed somewhere else, although they wouldn't be the same, or maybe to just get destroyed.  
Both alternatives were hard to swallow, even if sans (Undertale™) tried to take comfort in the idea of a reincarnation, (Fence reincarnation?! We're really doing this huh), but the idea of a version of his lover who didnt know him was terrifying. He cried, laying down like a starfish on the symbolic bloodstains from his lovers murder. He didnt wipe off his tears, but simply let them fall from his bony cheeks to the ground. It was already a bit late, so he ended up falling asleep like that, on a to be demolished lot, on the cold, hard ground. 

Once again, Undyne happened to be going past on her motorbike. She was quite proud of her handywork when taking away that damned fence Sans was so obsessed with. He said it called him Sans Under tale, whatever the fuck that meant. And it was trademarked? I dont know man, Undyne doesnt deserve to know about any of this shit. 

She honestly couldn't help but finding it quite pathetic to find Sans there again, lying, (fully clothed this time, thank the heavens) with tear marks on his face. She was so fucking glad she'd taken away that thing if only because it meant she would (hopefully) never see his neon glowing cock ever again. Still, he was sort of her friend, so she picked him up and took him to his home. God knows what papyrus thought of his brothers objectophilic habits. Undyne scrumpled her nonexistent nose. What kind of word was that? Doesnt sound like something she would think? But it totally was and everything is fine. She sighed and went home, praying that her efforts to keep Sans in line had finally worked. 

sans (Undertale™) had woken up for a few seconds in Undynes arms, and had managed to put two and two together. Undyne had to be stopped. He didnt care what he had to do. She could not be allowed to get away with this murder

Epilogue  
Undyne was found dead in her house, shortly after Fence~sans murder. sans (Undertale™) was nowhere to be found. He had been wrecked by the grief of his steel lover, and the revenge was of little relief. The skeleton spent the rest of his life trying to find a suitable replacement, but was never quite able, although he did have a lot of interesting conversations with other, younger fences in his old age, about the universe, philosophy, life, and of course love.  
None of his monster or human friends ever saw him again.


End file.
